1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of integrated circuit (IC) devices and particularly IC devices utilized as memory circuits.
2. The Prior Art
The use of IC devices particularly as components of memory circuits in computers and like applications is wide spread. As pointed out in the above referenced copending application, a frequent source of computer error occurs when one or more of the switching circuit elements of an IC are activated, with the creation of current and voltage transients. Such transients are injected into the power supply circuit or circuits as pulses, which in many instances may approach the characteristics of a functional signal. The generation of such functional signal renders it possible to obtain a false reading or transmission of inacurate information resulting in what is known in the industry as "soft error".
Conventionally, the transmission of pulses of error creating magnitude in the power supply circuit is avoided by placing in parallel with the circuit input a capacitor which dampens the pulses.
As noted in the above cited copending application, the length of the conductor running from the external dampening capacitor to the power supply terminals of the IC device is directly related to the amount of capacitance required for effective dampening. Where long external leads are utilized between the IC device and the dampening capacitor, the amount of capacitance necessary is far greater than is the case where, as per the copending application, the capacitor is physically embodied within the IC device and hence the leads between power supply terminals and the capacitor may be maintained at a very short length.
Other structures wherein attempts have been made to provide an IC device having an associated capacitor include, by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,198, 4,105,475, 4,168,507, 4,208,698 and 4,249,196 and Japanese specification No. 53-121329.